


let's say it was something else

by pinksunlight (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Confessions, Fluff, Late at Night, Love Confessions, M/M, Mansae Era, Other, anyways this is super short and has absolutely no storyline it's just fluff fluff and more fluff, canon AU, dance practice, they're in love and that's that, this fic is the equivalent of a literary tic tac :), you know how a tic tac is basically all just sugar?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pinksunlight
Summary: late night dance practice confessions
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	let's say it was something else

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic for seventeen. bro i'm really out here diving into the diamond life

“Jisoo hyung, Jeonghan hyung, your hands are gonna have to flick on the ‘sae’ of ‘mansae’. No… no not like that, just – okay! Yeah, that’s better, keep that in mind from now on, okay?” Soonyoung claps his hands together energetically despite being drenched in sweat and breathing heavily from exhaustion. “From the top, just one more time.”

Everyone groans but gets up nonetheless, getting into position in a few seconds. It’s close to four in the morning and everyone’s been practicing for hours upon hours. Their comeback stage is weeks away but the performance team keeps coming up with minor alterations to the choreography to refine it which, in theory, is great! In practice, though… let’s just say the members haven’t slept more than a collective six hours in the last week. Joshua stares at himself through the mirror and lets his concentration sharpen when the part Soonyoung just corrected him on comes up, he smiles for the first time in two hours when he sees Soonyoung’s approving thumbs-up.

When they finally finish, Joshua sprawls himself over the floor and tries to calm his breathing back down to a normal pace. As Jeonghan passes by, he grabs his ankle, shooting the boy a sweet smile. “Jeonghan, would it be too much of me to ask my best friend in the world for a bottle of water?”

“Yes,” Jeonghan deadpans, snorting as he shakes his ankle free. But as he passes by again, a bottle lands on his stomach, knocking the breath out of him but eliciting a smile, nonetheless.

“Thank you,” he sings, sitting up to chug the contents as Jeonghan seats himself in front of him. Joshua is drinking way too fast and water is running down his neck but he’s way too committed to hydrating himself to care. Jeonghan, on the other hand, smacks Joshua’s knee, making him start.

“What?”

“Have some shame, will you? We’re dehydrated and exhausted, not animals,” Jeonghan chastises, though his eyes linger on Joshua’s neck. With his hair tied up, Joshua can see that the tips of his ears are pink. From the corner of the room, Seungkwan is quick to speak.

“Is it too distracting, hyung?” His expression is innocent, but his tone holds implications Joshua doesn’t want to think about for too long. How does the younger even have the energy to pull such antics at such an ungodly hour?

Jeonghan’s eyes glint and he turns to Seungkwan with a devilish smile, “Oh yeah, in the same way Vernon breathing too heavily is distracting for you.”

At that, Seungkwan turns bright red and sputters helplessly as Vernon cackles. Eventually though, the rapper plants kisses all over Seungkwan’s face and the pair murmur lovingly amongst themselves. Joshua watches them with a smile on his face and turns to look at Jeonghan, who looks away from the duo at the same time, and they lock eyes for a moment. Quickly, Joshua looks away, laughing nervously at nothing as he brings a hand up to the nape of his neck.

They’ve been like this for months. And yes, it’s driving Joshua insane.

This whole back and forth thing has been frustrating to say the least. His comfortable friendship with Jeonghan started to become a little something more when he found himself looking at him for too long or wondering idly what it would feel like to run his fingers through his hair. And when Jeonghan would catch him staring, he used to never break eye contact first but lately… lately, his _friend_ seemed to have more and more trouble even brushing their hands together, much less keeping eye contact.

Joshua took that as a good sign at first, so they both liked each other, right? It didn’t exactly work that way though. As hard as Joshua tried to make a move, Jeonghan tried that much harder to distance himself.

Now, they sit in silence, letting the stuffiness of the practice room fill in for the words they don’t have the energy to say. Slowly, the members start to get up and grab their things, leaving the room in pairs or trios. Joshua is right about to follow Chan out the door when he notices Jeonghan isn’t packing up. He stops at the door and gestures for the youngest member to keep going, who merely nods and turns around.

“You’re not coming home?” Jeonghan plugs his phone into the speakers and shakes his head, redoing his ponytail before he answers.

“You know how I am, I just need a few more run-throughs to get it all down.”

“Jeonghan,” Joshua tries saying gently, “we have weeks. The choreography’s probably gonna change, like, 5 more times. You need to rest.”

Jeonghan sighs and his posture slackens, his legs giving out and folding underneath him. He rubs his face with his hands a few times and turns to face Joshua, “I know, Shua. But none of us know which part will change. I need to know it all, just in case. If it changes, it changes. But if it doesn’t, I’ll be that much more prepared.”

His voice is uncharacteristically soft, vulnerable even. If Joshua didn’t know any better, he’d think Jeonghan was on the verge of tears. Years after living together, though, Joshua knows that’s not it. The other boy is just drained, and he’s never been afraid of letting down his walls around Joshua. He’s not allowed to complain about the work when the others are around, but with Joshua, he knows he's safe.

With that, Joshua makes a decision. “I’m staying too, then. Until you finish.”

Jeonghan’s eyes widen slightly and he parts his mouth as if to argue, but no words come out. He fumbles up quickly when Joshua closes the door behind him and sits down with his back pressed against the mirror. “I’ll watch you, help out a bit. Make sure you don’t die, you know, the works.”

Jeonghan cracks a smile at this despite looking a little flighty and nods, pressing play on the music.

For an hour, Joshua softly tells Jeonghan if he’s making any mistakes and praises him when he does something particularly well. It’s hard to keep his eyes open at five in the morning, and the dim lights of the practice room don’t help with his fatigue. But staying awake is worth it to watch over Jeonghan, and maybe he enjoys it a little too much when Jeonghan gets shy when complimented, so sue him.

Eventually, though, he can’t fight the need to rest his eyes for just a moment. He lets his lids fall and pulls his legs up to rest his arms so that he can lay his head on them. The music plays three more times, each time quieter than the last, until it’s finally turned off. Joshua hears Jeonghan walking towards him and is just about to open his eyes to assure him he was not sleeping on the job when he hears the footsteps halt right in front of him. For a few moments, he doesn’t say anything, but then there’s less light on Joshua’s eyelids and he slowly opens his eyes, wondering if the lights were turned off.

What he finds is Jeonghan bent over him, his hair no longer in a ponytail so that it drapes around the two of them, creating a curtain to block out the light. Jeonghan’s mouth is open in realization and his cheeks are getting pinker by the second.

“I wasn’t – I wasn’t gonna do anything… you just looked… and I, um, OH! I was blocking out the light, yes, that’s what I was doing,” Jeonghan laughs awkwardly and Joshua can’t help the teasing smile from blooming on his face. Who knew a day would come when expert bullshitter Yoon Jeonghan would be unable to bullshit himself out of a situation?

When he goes to straighten up, Joshua catches his wrist and pulls him down until they’re nearly nose to nose, he can feel Jeonghan’s breath on his smile. His gaze drifts to Jeonghan’s lips and then back up at his eyes, his eyebrows rising slightly in a silent question. Jeonghan just stares, unable to break eye contact this time, and then slowly sits down. Joshua opens his legs and pulls Jeonghan even closer, his thumb rubbing at the other’s wrists.

“Let’s say you weren’t,” Joshua ventures.

“What?” Jeonghan barely breathes out.

“Let’s say you weren’t blocking out the light. Let’s say you were doing something else. Something you’ve wanted to do for a while, something you know I’ve wanted to do for a while as well. Let’s say, in this new scenario, this something is still incomplete and now you have the chance to complete it. What will you do?” Joshua tilts his head and grins when Jeonghan lets out a little laugh of disbelief. He’s flushed and clearly nervous, but if he can laugh, he’s okay with this.

“Ah, right. We need to reset,” Joshua pulls away from Jeonghan and rests his head against the mirror. He let’s go of Jeonghan’s wrists and closes his eyes. “I guess I’ll just have to wait and see if this something is ever completed.”

He hears Jeonghan swallow and tries not to let it show how restless he is, but his body stills when Jeonghan speaks.

“And if this something messes up a friendship that I treasure more than anything in the world?” The way Jeonghan says it, with so much weight and deliberation, Joshua knows it’s what's been holding him back for so long.

“You must not think that the friendship’s all that strong, then,” Joshua opens one eye and smiles, “I expected more from you, Han.”

He closes his eye again and takes in a deep breath, “What’s that saying that you always use when the members complain about how often you tease them?”

There’s a moment of silence, and Joshua is afraid he said the wrong thing, but then he hears Jeonghan’s voice, closer than before.

“You miss a hundred percent of the shots you don’t take.”

Joshua is about to say something stupid and witty to mask his relief but his words die on his tongue when warm lips meet his own and a hand is caressing the side of his face like he’s the most delicate creature on the surface of the earth. He smiles against Jeonghan’s lips and wraps his hands around his waist, pulling him flush against his body. They’re still sticky with sweat and way too hot to be skin to skin but Joshua doesn’t care, and by the way Jeonghan tugs Joshua’s shirt off his shoulder and trails kisses there from his neck, he doesn’t care either.

When their lips reconnect, Joshua can’t help but nip and tug and tease until Jeonghan’s laughing into his mouth and they’re just looking at each other now but their smiles are so fond and their hands are intertwined between them so it’s enough, it’s enough to just be like this for a while. Joshua kisses Jeonghan’s nose and then his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids and finally, one by one, his knuckles.

“I like you way too much for it to be healthy,” Joshua says more to their hands than Jeonghan, suddenly too embarrassed to say it face to face. Yes, he’s been dreaming of the big confession for months now, but faced with a confident Jeonghan, it’s hard to remember how he wanted it to go.

Jeonghan rests his forehead against Joshua’s and they lock eyes as he replies, “I guess I’m just as unhealthy then.”

Joshua scoffs, but his eyes are twinkling. “If you don’t say it back, I’m never kissing you again.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes but complies, kissing Joshua between every word. “I like you too. So much.”

Then, abruptly, Jeonghan gets up and starts putting his stuff away. Joshua stares blankly for a few seconds before he follows, “What are you doing?”

Jeonghan turns around and, upon noticing how close Joshua is, puts his hands around his neck. “We have to go back eventually, don’t we?”

At this, Joshua grins. “I mean, not exactly. I can think of a lot of ways to pass the time. Here. Alone. With my _boyfriend_.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “Like sleep,” he emphasizes. He realizes his mistake too late and turns red, using his hands to cover Joshua’s eyes as he mumbles something about “you know what I meant, Shua”.

Joshua laughs and uncovers his eyes, kissing Jeonghan’s hands again. He makes a mental image of his boyfriend’s face right now and promises to never forget it, how he smiles fondly at him despite being a little embarrassed. Joshua tucks a strand of hair behind Jeonghan’s ear and can’t help but kiss his forehead before replying. “I do. I always have, Han.”

_bonus_

(“Joshua hyung, Jeonghan hyung, please stop making those faces at each other through the mirror, I haven’t eaten yet and I still feel nauseous.”

“Oh please, we’re not that bad. Right, Shua?”

“Don’t ask him! That hyung is whipped for you!”

“Raise your hand if you’ve ever felt personally attacked by Joshua and Jeonghan being gross and in love. Okay and that’s… 11 members! In conclusion, please stop. Some of us are single.”

“I’m not!”

“Fine, you asked for this. Raise your hand if you’ve ever felt personally attacked by _Seungkwan and Vernon_ being-”)

**Author's Note:**

> if you can guess who's saying what in the bonus section, brownie points to you!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/punksunlight)


End file.
